Something to Show
by Siera-Knightwalker
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga wasn't who she showed herself as. She had a legitimate stuttering problem, an unbreakable will and enough love to break herself down to save her sister. But this time? She had no intention of holding herself back. She just wished people would stop giving her weird names.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah. I'm writing another story…Ehehehe. Sorry?**

 **Anyway, this is my first different gender thing. I was way too inspired by Yaoi stuff… Warning- So it may contain yaoi in the future or might turn out gen. Honestly, I have no idea. I'll go where this story leads me. Slight transgender mention.**

 **Disclaimer- KHR is NOT mine. If you thought it was, well, you've got a bad eye sight.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not always Sawada Tsunayoshi. He knew that. He had always known that. He also knew that he wasn't always a 'he' but he didn't really mind that. He had once been Hinata Hyuuga, a person thought to be shy with an admiration for someone strong. A person who once wished to take in the strength of will of the person she admired had. A person who once thought she loved that man.

They couldn't be more wrong.

Hinata Hyuuga wasn't who she showed herself as but she knew herself better than anyone. She had a legitimate stuttering problem, not just because she was shy. She had loved her sister, Hanabi enough to show herself as a failure, almost kill herself, to keep a status quo with her clan of inbred idiots. She admired a person who could be the light, a person who could openly show who he truly was. She was in love with him until the Forth Shinobi War ended, her beloved cousin died, and she was on the verge of dying. But she was too far away from a medic and she had no chance to survive. She died alone on the battlefield watching and despising the way the man she thought she loved chased after Sasuke instead of the people he lead to death and victory.

She had been wrong, she realized, watching the man she had supposedly loved, walk away. She had never been in love with a man. She had loved the ideal of freedom. But she had been chasing the wrong thing. She hadn't realized her greatest mistake till her death. And she watched as Kiba found her and cried tears, living in denial and trying to save her. Watched as Shino sat beside her bleeding body and held her hand, giving her chakra, a few other insects going to collect Sakura or Tsunade but she knew he had already calculated her chance of survival. Kiba held her wound and she gave him a sad smile. She had really been blind, hadn't she? She chased after freedom and loyalty when she already had them with her team.

She remembered the way she lifted her hand and pressed it against Kiba's hand on her wound and smiled at him softly. She remembered sitting up stiffly, even as her blood flowed more this way. She leaned against Kiba's chest and gave a light kiss on his chin, even as tears flowed out of her eyes. She had never really loved Naruto but she had probably never loved Kiba either. But he deserved it, didn't he? He had given her his heart and loyalty. How could she not repay that?

"I've been blind." She almost laughed at the irony, a blind Hyuuga. "I've never truly seen you. But don't stay stuck on an idiot like me, okay?" Kiba almost swallowed his tongue in surprise.

"You…know?" Her breath came lighter and she gave a huffing laugh and leaned more heavily on Kiba.

"Thank you….Kiba….Shino…Sorry for…..being such an….idiot." Her whisper was barely audible but she knew they caught it. Shino leaned closer and lightly kissed her forehead and Kiba held her closer, curling protectively around her. She saw Sakura approach from the side as her vision slowly faded. She kept a smile on her face, made it as peaceful as she could even with the numbing pain and the darkness. Let her hands curl around Kiba's clothes. At least Kiba had a memory of her acknowledging him, right? Maybe he would imagine that she could have loved him. Keep a happy memory instead of only chasing after a teammate who only chased after an idiot.

She liked that thought, however selfish it may seem.

After a long time, she felt something. She felt a slight tightening around her. She had immediately tried to call up her chakra then. But instead of a soft rushing, there was an awakening inferno inside her, blooming and brightening. She felt a rush of freedom and lightness with it. Joy spread through her at the feeling. She felt amazing. She felt a faltering weak presence come from somewhere close. She immediately suppressed her strange chakra-hybrid, made it as weak as she could. She didn't want to lose the whole feeling and something told her that it would be a bad idea. The suppressing felt odd but the brightness in her encouraged her suppression and she kept it very low and shimmering. Then she waited.

After a long time of consciousness and unconsciousness, she felt a tightness and soon after, light. She didn't react even thought something itched at her to scream and show her annoyance at the rough hands and light. She didn't.

"…..quiet….no problems…."

She still didn't know where she was. Was this a weird heaven or hell or something? She changed places and realized that there were hands below her and moving her. It was only when she opened her eyes to a blonde man, cooing at her 'my beautiful boy Tsunayoshi is going to make papa proud' and a tinkling laughter of a beautiful woman that she realized what had happened. She really felt like crying then. She really didn't want to deal with another life with memories of her previous one!


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so sweet! Thanks for all the awesome follows and favorites and reviews! If you can, leave a comment on your way out!**

 **I was actually planning to make it a SI but then Hinata kinda popped into my head. I kinda imagine this Hinata to be kinda self-pitying and also with pretty good observational skills but still oblivious in some ways. She only wants freedom. To be herself and fight for herself. She loved Hanabi though she also resented her, but I guess that's kinda obvious, no?**

 **Anyway, on with the story! I'm not putting disclaimers anymore cause they're plain annoying. Just one in the first chapter.**

It was dark when she woke again. The thrumming glow inside her pulsed with her heart beat. It warmed and comforted her. The hollowness from losing her team, her ideal and her clan remained though. She didn't want to die but she wouldn't have minded it all that much if she got to meet Neji-nii-san, her mom and the rest of her clan who died. Maybe even Uncle Hizashi.

Neji-nii had been the first person to truly fight her without letting her hold back. She had gotten so used to it that she had weakened tremendously. Throughout the time Naruto was on his training trip, Neji had pushed her to her limits. In some ways, she had surpassed even him. There was also the thing that she could actually study seals while Brach members were forbidden from it. She had studied it for all she was worth, asking Kakashi-san, and once even received help from Jiraiya-san. She hoped someone found her notes on how to release the caged bird seal. She had found a way to break them, after all.

"-ask Nonno about it." There was a brief pause before the male voice sounded again, this time with an edge of irritation, "Yes, I know what I felt. He could somehow awaken his flames from _inside Nana_. I want to know what happened!"Another pause. "No, no. He's my child. I'm not going to allow any experiments on him. Not to mention Nana doesnt know about my job either." The voice slowly came closer. She closed her eyes and curled up again.

The door slid open and she retrained from twitching when she felt the warm glowing feeling come from her father too. The warm feeling spread through the room and curled around her comfortingly before he even stepped inside the room. It was so unlike killing intent or even chakra. What did he call them? Flames? She would have frowned at the name. It felt nothing like flames. Maybe it took the _appearance_ of flames because that's what they thought it as?

"He has potent and extremely pure Sky flames, controlled too. Might be an unconscious thing. Or maybe in response to my presence." He gave a lighter chuckle after hearing the response. "Yes, yes. Sky flames are dominant. I _am_ his father." A subtle awe in his voice. He came closer, lightly touching her cheek. Then laid a wet kiss on her head. She scrunched up her face and yawned before opening her eyes. She took a good look at the blonde man- _her father_ \- and curled up around his big hand. His hands were callused from some kind of work. Was he some kind of ninja too? Did this place even have ninja? She hadn't felt any doctors with razor sharp control on their chakra-hybrid- flames, as her father called them- so she wasn't sure. There was a slight smell of blood so she could be sure that he was some kind of worker who was frequently involved with blood. Missing nin wasn't a possibility, what with the person he was talking to, and the stable environment along with ignorance of her mother about her father's work life.

Was it some kind of subtle ninja life? As Hinata, she knew that her world had 85% ninja. Maybe ninja's died out and her father was one? She shoved her panic at there being no ninjas away. She needed to know about this place. She was probably in some kind of future? She didn't know. Maybe the chakra had changed into flames? She needed to go near civilians to check if they had these flames as well or not. But she also needed to show herself as a prodigy of some sort so as to get more advanced books. She had no idea about what went around her. She also needed to find out about her father's job. She yawned again.

Later. She would do it later. She had a few years of relaxation then she would slowly show her intellect and get closer to her father.

"Only for Nonno's eyes. Highest level of confidentiality possible." There was a sudden grim silence. "I know. My son is now a possible Vongola Decimo candidate."

It was really, really hard not to twitch. A title. The warm glow brightened inside her in response. Calming her but also pulling her towards the title. Her instincts were screaming 'potential danger'.

She sighed. She really needed to hurry up with her prodigious talent soon. And think up a few plans. And also find out what "Vongola Decimo" meant.

The warm glow pulsed giddily inside of her in response.


	3. Chapter 3

In spite of what she would have thought, she didn't actually mind being a boy. She probably had her Byakugan to thank for that. It was slightly awkward that she had no way of seeing through walls when she wanted, or that illusions would work on her again. She had been immune from pretty much all genjutsu as Hinata. As Tsuna, she would have to see if this world even utilized flames for that purpose. She had to find information on different types of flames, like the "Sky flames" her father had mentioned. She really wished she could use illusions on her father and make him tell her but she didn't want him to be more alert.

As it was, she had to fake the innocence of a child. After all, she didn't want another father to hate her, or him now. She just wished she had Shino or Kiba with her as well, no matter how impossible it might be. They weren't dead and if the reincarnation cycle worked for everyone, they'll probably be born without memories, unlike her. She would have sighed if her body hadn't decided to shut down on her and sleep right then.

-x-

Sh-He spent the whole year planning, between waking and sleeping, He also spent the year showing his genius intellect to his parents. He was glad he had Hanabi to mark most of his progress against. He was just half a year or a full year before her timeline. He spent most of his first year strengthening his muscles when he could. He really disliked being so helpless. It felt so similar to the time Hinata fawned over Naruto as a child.

He also found out that flames were rarely ever used. He could sense one or two people with tightly controlled flames outside the house. They had no intent to harm his family and were associates of his father. If his father knew he knew of their presence, he gave nothing away. He was an excellent actor, if nothing else.

Tsuna liked his father. His flames would curl protectively around him every time they were in the same room. He started taking naps curled up in his lap as soon as he could walk. He crawled around for a few weeks, memorizing his new home then started walking. He had almost forgotten his plans as he spent time playing and napping with his father. Sometimes his father would leave for a few weeks but not for too long.

He even started dancing and singing when he could. His mother had helpfully put him in for dance classes and he began his agility and slight strength training. He had no interest in restricting his growth but playing a few games from his previous ninja childhood wasn't too out of line. A male body wasn't very suitable to the fighting style he had before which focused on agility.

He didn't need the Byakugan to use the gentle fist but the warm glowing feeling would come back, almost insisting he learn more things. He would focus on the way Neji had worked with the gentle fist but he also needed to know how to fight using his fist. People didn't have tenketsu points here so organs and pressure points would have to work. He needed to learn how to use his flames.

At age three, he had a good handle on his flames and he knew his father noticed the way he almost glowed sometimes when he used his flames for something. His flames had turned out surprisingly versatile. They didn't burn when he manifested it in its truest form but if he wanted, he could use to harm. He had almost blown apart a tree trunk when he used his flames. He was just glad he had been hidden among trees right then.

He had also found out that his mother was very content at remaining oblivious. It was true that she noticed quite a few things. She just never questioned them. She went with the flow, figured out a few things and lived happily until there was something she could do to help. Nana was an incredible woman. He knew why Iemitsu, his father, had fallen for her. Plus she was the ideal woman when you wanted them to love you regardless of any job you had, especially considering he had killed quite a few times.

Tsuna had also found out that this world had laws. Not unlike the shinobi rules. These laws were made by 'governments' which was their equivalent of their council. Some countries had a royal family to rule over them but that sort of 'dictatorship' had apparently faded out. People, of course, went against it and did plenty of illegal things which included murder, rape, stealing, vandalism and so on. Things that were previously restricted due to the power of a kage and this world's police was restricted due to laws and incompetent people who thought of themselves as high above. He would have snorted but there were a few competent people who had been caught. Of course, there was the corruption as well.

There were so many things that were different. Some subtle and some blatant. He honestly enjoyed finding them out. He also started talking and progressed to reading simple books by the next year. These books told him more about the basics such as fire brigade, or school, or technology, or fairytails. What people generally thought were within the realm of possibility. Technology was a very interesting aspect. It was ridiculously advanced in this era where chakra was not present and flames weren't common knowledge. They had planes which could fly. Huge metallic things that crossed oceans in a few hours. It was nothing like in the Spring, previously Snow, country. Planes could hold many people and was faster than a ninja. Everything in this world- he was coming to think it was a different world altogether than a future- was so fascinating.

"I'm back, Nana, tuna-fish!" He gave an annoyed huff at his father's nickname but went to the entrance. He was welcomed by the warm flames enveloping him again and he gave a shy smile. His father's flames were always so beautiful.

"Welcome back." He flushed, pausing, "papa." He had never called anyone that. But he loved making his father happy. A flood of joy mixed with his released flames and Tsuna flushed a bit more as his father dropped on his knees and hugged him. He wrapped his hands around as much as he could as sadness and weariness fled from his father and he lifted him up and threw him up into the air. He unconsciously flooded his body with flames to stop any impact with the floor but his father caught him again and smiled knowingly. He blinked innocently. His father would have to start _that_ talk. He had no interest in speaking about his flames. Father said nothing.

"Mom's making dinner." Tsuna smiled up at him and he just ruffled his hair.

"Of course, tuna-fish. You don't want to make your maman wait, do you?" He scowled as his father hurried to the kitchen, laughing. His lips twitched and he cracked a smile and walked to the kitchen with a smile. His father was kind of lazy and irresponsible but he was a good man. He seemed like a father who cared deeply about his son. He liked that. Now if only his father would crack and tell him about his flames…

"Tsuna! Dinner's ready."

"Coming!" He shook his head and ran for the kitchen. He did have a pretty good family here.

"Papa saved you a seat, tuna-fish!" He almost rolled his eyes at his father as he cheerfully pointed to Tsuna's regular seat. His father was kind of ditzy.

"What language was that word from?" Tsuna asked curiously mouthing the word 'maman'. His father called mom 'maman' a lot so it must be a language he was good at. There was a muffled hint of panic before it was covered up perfectly. Tsuna kept his expression exactly the same as his curiosity increased. Was this language important? Was this the language which used 'Vongola Decimo'? They didn't have any computers or anything that would make it easier to search but he would have the day he was allowed out of the house without supervision. Or he could give mom the slip. He doubted he could do that to his dad though.

"Italian." His father had a mildly serious look. "It's a beautiful language and I've gone to Italy for construction jobs before." He gave a goofy smile at Nana, "We went there for a holiday once! Didn't we, Nana?" They started making goo-goo eyes at each other but he ignored it and set his brain to work. Italy is probably the place where he worked. He nodded to himself. He needed to learn Italian. For a second he wondered. There were so many languages in the world. Maybe he should learn a few more? It would be kinda sad if he couldn't even speak to his dad's colleagues because they didn't know Japanese or weren't very fluent in Italian. Though he doubted that.

"Dad? How do I learn Italian? Or maybe a few other languages?" He looked curiously at his father as he broke it up with his mother.

"I can teach you. Or there are a few other ways as well but you're young, are you sure you want to learn?" Sometimes when his father talked to Tsuna like he was talking to another adult, he really surprised him. He had a strange family and he doubted he wanted anything different. His father held a few secrets and his mother would be amazing at being a spy but at the end, he knew they loved him and he really had no choice but to respond the same way. How could he not? Hadn't he lived as a shinobi in his previous life? He had bigger secrets than anything his father could drudge up, even if it contained mass murder.

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

It was only when Tsuna was almost 4, when he got his first hint. His father was ridiculously good at keeping his work life and home life separate. He barely had any phone calls or people contacting him subtly. He had noticed that there was _one_ man who moved like an assassin. Something that made him suspect that his father was high enough up the food chain to have his family targeted (or really wanted as a criminal but he knew bad people and idiots. His father was definitely in the latter category). When he saw them together, it was proved. His father was strong and in a high position because it didn't feel like his father was asking a personal favor as they didn't weren't close enough. It was probably some sort of protection for them in exchange for helping him or something similar.

He wasn't sure if he was glad or worried. On one hand, he had a good lineage. Again. But on the other, he had no idea what kind of lineage it was. Though he was glad to have something close to his shinobi life. Maybe he would have similar friends too. Friends forged by annoyances against jonins and battles with their lives on the line (he would regret that line of thought when he met Reborn).

His father was gone more often now but there was no panicky edge so he didn't mind it all that much. He started spending more time with his mother, perfecting his sweet and innocent smile along with a warm and welcoming smile. He could now proudly say that he had made a person faint with his smile.

Though he had gotten used to seeing without his Byakugan, he still hated the restriction the lack of chakra put on his life. He couldn't walk up walls but he had accidentally found that he could walk _through_ walls for some reason. It was ridiculous but he had no explanation (not to mention that he had passed out for a whole day after that). He randomly jabbed his hand through a piece of furniture resulting in a few sprained wrist and randomly passing out. His mother had almost gotten used to it. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad. His mother was ridiculously good at taking things at face value even when she was good at using her brain.

The first time he passed out had resulted in going to the hospital but the next few times, she just put him in his bed and put a cool cloth on his forehead. He probably seemed like he had a bad fever what with his high temperature but she hadn't given him any medicine. He would have been hurt had he not know that she had probably connected it to his passing out the first time. He always suppressed his flames to almost minimum level when his father was there though. He did sometimes use it but rarely when his father could see it. His flames hummed with approval so he continued.

-x-

His cheerful life ended when he was 4. He had his first nightmare about his previous life, about dying and void and his cousin but he barely remembered it when he woke up. His flames lit up with agitation and he tried to suppress it half-heartedly, stumbling out of bed. Unfortunately, his flames lit up again when vision darkened at the edges but he fell through the floor instead. He wouldn't have minded it all that much since his flames always cushioned the fall and his mother always found him and returned him to his bed but he felt his father's flames from the hallway. His father who wasn't supposed to be there! His flames died down after cushioning his fall and he just barely saw his father's grim face as he passed out. He had a very bad feeling about this.

-x-

The next day, he woke up in his bed and his father was as cheerful as he always was and they spent the whole day together, walking around, visiting a garden that thoroughly distracted him with the beautiful and useful flowers.

"Can we go there?"

"Of course we can!" His father picked him up and placed him on his shoulders and ran over to the apple tree with exotic insects flying among the branches, while keeping a hand on his knee to keep him from falling off his shoulder. He giggled and curl his palm playfully over his father's eyes.

"Hey!" He yelped and dramatically stumbled around, neatly avoiding the waterway on his way to the destination. He approved. His father had excellent coordination and good memory. Probably could fight blind pretty well.

There were a variety of poisons and antidotes that could be made if he could take a few samples and get a few more roots and leaves. He, of course, didn't. He was with his _criminal father_. There was a possibility of him recognizing the ingredients and he didn't want to take any chances after what had happened that night.

Tsuna was glad he didn't remember his nightmare. He hadn't suffered one that bad since he was last Hinata. He never remembered his nightmares but the vague hints of terror would sometimes surprise even him. He had faced Madara and the ten tails so the strong terror was surprising. He was glad he didn't have to have to fight Kaguya. Specially since he hadn't been a Uchiha, so didn't have any abilities due to the doujutsu. Nor was he a reincarnation of some powerful man. That sort of thing always seemed to make people either suffer more or succeed in a spectacular way. Mostly because the world would end if they didn't. Either way, he didn't want to remember the afterlife or the space between. That's not something mortal eyes should see. Or at least that's what he thought.

The day ended normally with a kiss from his parents and he smiled happily before going off to bed. He sat down and thought over his day. While his father had been kind of clingy, he hadn't done anything else. He hadn't gotten any calls from his superiors or asked any suspicious questions.

His father was suspiciously normal the whole day. If he hadn't felt the flame depletion and known to trust his eyes, he would have dismissed the whole thing as a dream. But he _had_ and was only more suspicious. He was also annoyed at passing out so conveniently. He could have demanded an explanation from his father about the flames then. He could only blame that his father's flames had twined around his flames enough to feel safe and that he was on the verge of passing out from strain of using his flames the whole day and using it again when he was supposed to be recovering, specially a full body one.

He yawned before changing into his pajamas and getting under his sheets. He couldn't do anything other than prepare. Maybe his father would tell him? Or have some people come from wherever he worked and have _them_ explain? Maybe even train? He squashed his excitement. There was also a chance that his father would try to suppress it some way. He moved his flames easily though his limbs and wondered what his life would be without this presence. He breathed deeply through a wave of panic and hid it away. It wasn't like he would do that, right?

No matter what, he was his father. A father wouldn't betray his son like that, would he? (It would take a long _long_ time to gain that faith back to him)


	5. Chapter 5

**According to me, sealing a flame turns them inactive forcefully. But the problem with Tsuna here is that his flames were like an innate part of 'Tsuna'. So 'Hinata' is actually more prominent in Tsuna without his flames.**

 **Sorry for the super short chapter but I just wanted to update something today. No matter what.**

It was only a few weeks later that his father came back home. But this time, he brought back his boss. His boss was an old man, accompanied by hidden men who always stuck close by. He gave Tsuna sweets and books and made their house warmer just by being there. But even then, he couldn't help feel uneasy around him.

The old man made him call him 'Nonno' for 'grandfather' in Italian. And he acted like a grandfather as well. To Tsuna, he was always indulgent and always helped him out when he had to clean his room and always went out with him when he asked.

While he hadn't stopped being careful with his flames, he always felt relaxed around Nonno. Not like he was around his father, but simply relaxed. Like he had no worries in the world, feeling lazy and just overall doing absolutely nothing for the whole week.

On the night before he was leaving, when his parents were off on a date, he put a comforting hand on Tsuna and smiled sadly.

"Take care of your mama, and I will take care of papa, okay?" His smile was gentle even as his finger slowly lit up with bright orange flames, similar to his own. His eyes widened and he jerked back, feeling his flame almost tug his body away.

"What?"

In a few moments, his mind calculated the odds and took the whole situation into account before spitting out the truth.

"You….You were using those powers to make me relax with you!" He almost winced at 'powers'. So cliché but it's better to act mostly oblivious to them. A calculating look passed across his eyes before he regained his grandfatherly look. Tsuna was just glad he was wary enough to not show his competency with the flames, even accidentally or in excitement. He was still in a child's body. He could never forget that. A child was always self-centred and he had to continuously think of the world to remember there even _was_ a world outside of his house.

Either way, he had no idea it was possible to make people relax so easily with flames. Perhaps a different kind? But could a person even have more than one kind of flame?

The old man- who most certainly wasn't a grandfather- smiled gently.

"I'm not here to hurt you. You might not like it at first but this is for your own good. We want you to live a life free from pain. So enjoy your life, okay?"

Before Tsuna could do much more than take a step back, the old man's finger lit up orange and his own flames were _screamingcryingstopstop_ _ **stopstop-**_

 _ **-NO-**_

Even as the bright flame touched his forehead, his eyes widened as his flames **exploded** out in his defense. He had no idea what was happening other than feeling so very cold and empty- _whereareyou-_ and lonely in the huge world.

His eyes fluttered close and he didn't even see the ice creep up his own hands before he collapsed.

A few seconds later, the Vongola Nono's guardians burst into the house and found a young boy being frozen slowly by his own ice and Nono desperately unfreezing the ice on his body, wide eyed with surprise and shock.

The Vongola ring of the Sky flame subtly lit up, nudging his sealed descendant before settling back down.

It had already chosen his successor.

-x-

Tsuna took four days to wake up. By that time, her father and the old man were already gone. So were her flames. Her brain felt stuffed with cotton and she didn't even have the will to move, let alone stand up. Her beautiful orange flames were nowhere to be found. Everything was just empty.

For a second she wondered where the orange went.

She heard footsteps come to her bedside and slowly turned her head to look at the nurse taking changing his IV. A hospital? What was she doing in a hospital? She was generally the one treating people-

 **-NejiKibaShinodeath-**

Her eyes flew open and she jerked herself to a sitting position. Neji was dead. She was dead! What the-

 **-Tsuna-**

Oh. She was reincarnated.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I'm making it that they weren't stuck in the tree at all. Kaguya came and they jumped worlds and there was no cocoons draining them.**

 **I'll do more time skips to head into canon soon. I can't wait for Varia battles. Oh man. And give me your opinions on any thoughts of pairings or any recommendations for they way you want it to go in the future. I'm definitely interested in your thoughts!**

justacatthatprocastinatesalot: **About the sealing….Yeah, that was my way of making sure Hinata-Tsuna doesn't jump head first into Mafia, flames blazing. That would be a bit too big for me to handle. I would do it if I was a better writer, but no can do.**

 **Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews, guys!**

Hinata felt the sting of his father's betrayal more than Tsuna would have. She didn't know-

 **He** didn't know if he could forgive his father. But time healed all wounds didn't it? Like when he was Hinata, he had forgiven his father when he had asked for it. The older man, on the other hand, wasn't someone he knew and he had no qualms against forgiving him.

He might have had his reasons but Tsuna didn't want them. He didn't want to be walked over and ignored again. He didn't want to be overlooked for any reason. He didn't want to be hurt like he had been by Naruto. Even thinking about it hurt, but he didn't want to keep some kind of grudge against Naruto. He had already died. There was no point in bringing issues he had from his previous life.

He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the distinct lack of breasts. It would take time to get used to that. Though thankfully he had received all his memories from birth and not suddenly. He didn't want a split personality like Sakura. No one but Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shizune and Tsunade had known of her split personality. It had been a surprise when she had learnt of it but after conquering her fears she had become someone admirable.

He missed her.

How could he not? Sakura had gotten to know who he truly was like and had thought Naruto to be someone who didn't deserve Hinata. How could he not have loved Sakura? How could he not have wanted Sakura to be happy? When Sakura had told him she was unsure if she had feelings for Naruto, he had encouraged her. He would never stand between the love of the two people closest to her heart.

After Sakura had reverted back into an emotional teenager at seeing Sasuke after three years, he had been disappointed but he knew that Sakura would never walk away with Sasuke. Sakura wouldn't betray her friends and shishou like that.

Naruto hurt he- **him** more than that. He had loved him, and he died for him. Then he got up and fought the war for him. He had wanted Naruto beside him when he was dying. It was impossible because he was fighting that goddess but when it ended, Sasuke threw a fit and Naruto followed him leaving all the injured, half-broken ninja behind him. Not even hesitating. Not even looking back. That hurt more than he thought.

He wondered if Hinata had been so easy to discard because he hadn't stood up to his clan and helped Naruto when he was young. He wouldn't have become the heir if he had defied the clan so blatantly, but Naruto's childhood would have been better. He could have loved her then. Would that have been worth it?

He didn't know.

But Hinata had die with betrayal in her heart even though she was surrounded by loving friends. He didn't want to do the same. He didn't want to be bitter. He didn't want to yearn for something he couldn't have while he still had something wonderful. He wanted to appreciate what he had. It might seem a little childish in hindsight. How could he have known Hinata was dying?

Naruto wasn't taught to lead a war. He wasn't a chunin or jonin. He was just used to being taken care of by his Kakashi or Jiraiya. He was used to doing what he wanted, leaving the rest of the mess for his teachers. He had never known the exhaustion and sadness that came after someone died under you. He had never borne the burden that came with taking care of life. He had been young and inexperienced, and he was the one who won them the war.

He was almost glad he would never have to see the mess Konoha would become under Naruto's leadership. But Shikamaru would become an advisor and Tsunade-sama would make sure he was ready to bear the lives of everyone in the village. Naruto would rise to the challenge like he always had. But did he even want to be Hokage anymore? He doubted it.

Even if he was upset with Naruto, there was nothing he could do. He was either in the future where chakra became dormant and turned to flames or in another world. Either way, Hyuuga Hinata had become Sawada Tsunayoshi, a boy.

With the return of his awareness, he needed to get used to the gender change in his body again. It was sort of odd how he had felt comfortable as a male for the first four years and yet suddenly he felt distinctly like _Hinata._

It really was too odd.

Tsuna spent the next week getting familiar with his house again. He kept getting distracted by strange things or losing track of his limbs unless he was hyperaware of what _he_ was doing and not just the surroundings. His head felt heavy and he could barely concentrate on anything. It was a jarring change from what his first few years were like and from Hinata.

He followed most of the training regime he had followed as Hinata but around age 7 or 8. He was male and he needed to build his body to have the stamina and strength of one. He ran around town every day, sometimes stumbling over his feet but he didn't stop no matter how much he felt like he wanted to die. He had felt that before too, and that had been much worse. He was just glad he had started early.

He didn't have chakra or the flames though. He felt like cursing himself for not creating any seals when he could. But that was fine. He could still train his body. He doubted many people in the world even had those flames. But his town was odd and had a few flame users though so he wasn't too sure of that. It definitely wasn't common knowledge seeing as there was nothing of it in books or television. It was probably something powerful people had access to knowledge to. Something the upper echelon kept to themselves. Knowledge like that had to be rare and possessively horded. But there were people like that in his odd town. People with flames.

He had heard of the Hibari family before but he had ignored it as unimportant. It wasn't long after he got used to the shift than he saw the female Hibari who stayed in town. She had active dual flames that exactly the same amount as the other. Bright yellow and purple. She would look at him curiously sometimes but had left him alone till yet, so he didn't bother her.

But he _was_ curious about her son. He was the 'terror of the town' so to say. Hibari Kyoya. The boy who fought with tonfa and brought down hell on gangsters that he could find 'breaking the rules'.

Tsuna wanted to meet him.

-x-

Tsuna finally started elementary school not too long after he had re-mastered the art of walking and being aware of his surroundings- to a ridiculous degree, might he add- at the same time. He still couldn't feel his flames and it was driving him mad. Hinata had a lot of patience but now it felt like he might as well have not lived another life as her.

His elementary school had been the closest one, Namimori Elementary School. It honestly felt like a familiar version of hell. Every child was snotty and crying or screaming and playing. Every kid was already friends with each other and they kept in their own groups. The girls had their own clique and the boys ran after each other and got down and dirt.

He had never felt more awkward. It was like back in the Academy when she was new and wasn't allowed to associate with the civilians and too shy to talk to the clan heirs, except here, his body was male and he could barely walk outside his house without getting distracted by a thousand other things. He couldn't play with the boys and he would be committing social suicide if he even thought of joining the girls.

Therefore, he was immensely glad when the teacher had called out names for people in their respective classes and he silently joined one. He had to actually make friends out of his own violation. He felt like cringing at the thought. When was the last time he made a friend by himself and not because someone introduced him to someone else for small talk, or they were teammates for a mission and therefore barely had to talk?

This world was going to be very difficult.


End file.
